


Merry Christmas

by Ellexlight24



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellexlight24/pseuds/Ellexlight24
Summary: No hay mucho que pueda darte como regalo, todas las cosas materiales puedes tenerlas en la palma de tu mano, por eso hoy pienso obsequiarte con algo que no se puede comprar.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 3





	Merry Christmas

¿Qué es la navidad?

Es una palabra que llena los corazones de las personas con alegría. Las familias y los amigos se reúne con prisa, hacen cenas, listas y regalos de navidad, celebrando y felicitándose la llegada del hijo de Dios, muchas veces sin importar las religiones que tengan. En ese el calor de envolver el corazón y los hogares de las personas.

Incluso escuche una vez a alguien decir que la navidad era la ternura del pasado, el valor del presente y la esperanza del futuro. Es el deseo más sincero de que la felicidad y las bendiciones lleguen a todos los caminos del mundo.

Sin embargo, pese a ser unas épocas tan alegres y coloridas,

En Rusia no es común celebrar la navidad, aun así el equipo de la pista solía realizar una pequeña reunión cada año para comer algo y conversar. Recuerdo a Yakov obligarme a asistir cada año, ya que normalmente en esas fechas muchos patrocinadores asistían a dicha reunión para planificar las nuevas propuestas de marketing para el siguiente año, así que mi asistencia quedaba solo como un mero compromiso, nunca fue algo verdaderamente intimo o especial.

Mis amistades vivian todos en otros países, jamás podíamos coincidir ya que ellos también debían celebrar con sus propias familias o parejas, las amistades siempre fueron delegadas a un segundo plano, por lo que siempre estuve solo. Regresaba a casa bajo el frio invernal de Rusia, siendo recibido por Makkachin y la soledad del departamento en Moscú.

No hay felicidad en una navidad vacía, no hay felicidad en un salón oscuro y solo. No puede haber alegría cuando no tienes a nadie para ti en tu propio cumpleaños.

Por años permanecí así, y estaba bien.

Aun con el vacío de mi pecho, me encontraba bien, podía resistir los años que vinieran de la misma forma.

Pero entonces hubo un cambio, uno que fue repentino y me golpeo como una bofetada con una almohada de plumas, suave y tierno, adornado por un hermoso sonrojo.

Las serpentinas sonaron y cayeron sobre mí, al igual que un fuerte abrazo hace que casi que caiga en el recibidor, siento ese increíble calor contra mí y el pecho se me encoge, es agradable, nunca antes sentido.

— Bienvenido Víctor.

Lo mire quitando las serpentinas de mi cabello, su voz pareció tragarse al ver cómo le observaba sin entender, Makkachin movía su cola alegre sin importarle el contexto y Yuuri enrojeció mucho más, siendo presa de un leve nerviosismo.

— E-El año pasado no pudimos celebrar muy bien esta fecha ya que tuvimos que separarnos para los campeonatos nacionales, a-así que esta vez quise hacer algo diferente — hablo tan rápido que casi no pude seguirle el ritmo y apenas pude entenderle, lo noto de inmediato e intento rectificar su error, mientras apretaba el hermoso delantal de puntos rojos que llevaba puesto —. No hay mucho que pueda darte como regalo, todas las cosas materiales puedes tenerlas en la palma de tu mano con solo pedirlas, por eso hoy pienso obsequiarte algo diferente, algo que no se puede comprar aun con todo el dinero del mundo.

Alzo un pequeño papel hasta mí, que tome observándolo intrigado, cuando lo leí lo mire sin poder creerlo, volví a leer el papel sintiendo que las lágrimas se aglomeraban en mis ojos, él me miro con una amplia sonrisa, una que desde que la conozco la he amado pero que en esta ocasión amo aún más.

— Merry Christmas Víctor, y Feliz cumpleaños. ¿Tú quisieras formar una familia conmigo?

El formulario de adopción cayó de mis manos mientras corría abrazarlo y llenaba sus mejillas de besos. Yuuri, oh mi Yuuri, no puedo creer que como eres capaz de sorprenderme siempre. Nuestro encuentro, nuestra vida, nuestro matrimonio y ahora nuestra futura familia, siempre eres tú el que me sorprende, quizás es por ello que te amo con esta increíble locura que siento en el pecho.

¿Qué es la navidad?

Es una época donde el calor envuelve los corazones y los hogares de la gente. Creo que por primera vez puedo entender ese sentimiento, la calidez y el hogar que tanto añoraba se encuentran con Yuuri, por eso esta navidad puedo disfrutarla como nunca antes.

Gracias por estar conmigo, mi amor, Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño especial de navidad que escribi para el 2018, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
